C'est pas un cadeau
by Ermessende
Summary: Fêter sa majorité, c'est génial. Même quand on est un sorcier et qu'on a des amis bizarres qui traînent dans des cachots.


Bonsoir.

En ce mardi 14 février, c'est mon anniversaire. Et j'ai décidé de marquer mon passage à la majorité avec un petit OS. (non mais je vais faire une fête ce week-end aussi, hein...)

18 ans, c'est super, c'est génial. Oui, bon. Je vais pouvoir acheter mon tabac toute seule, quoi. Et je montrerai fièrement ma carte d'identité. « Oui, bien sûr, madame, je suis majeure. »

Je vais essayer de la poster à minuit, mais mes chères colocataires d'internat ont chuchoté dans mon dos toute la sainte semaine et je sens le mauvais coup. Si j'ai vu juste, je sens que la nuit va être longue (ou courte. Note.) mais tant pis, j'ai spé math en première heure demain.

Donc je remercie d'avance **Gabby **(qui n'a pas de compte ici et qui dort (du moins est censée) dans le lit à droite du mien) qui m'a soufflé cette forme d'écriture. **Gabby**, tu es sensationnelle. Voilà.

Donc, pour résumer, cet OS n'est pas sérieux et m'a fait passer le temps cet après-midi, n'ayant pas cours. Il est donc jeté sur OpenOffice comme ça. Là.

**Titre : C'est pas un cadeau.**

**Résumé : Fêter sa majorité, c'est génial. Même quand on est un sorcier et qu'on a des amis bizarres qui traînent dans des cachots.**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR (obviously.)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Les rideaux s'ouvrent.<em>

Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott sont ainsi dans des fauteuils dans la salle commune. Ils parlent en chuchotant.

**BLAISE** : Il paraît que Astoria a corrompu le tavernier de la Tête de Sanglier pour avoir du Whisky-pur-feu.

**THEODORE** : C'est Daphnée qui t'as dit ça ?

**BLAISE** : Ouais. Pourquoi ?

**THEODORE** : Bah t'es quand même un peu niais quand elle est dans les parages. Mais c'est pas grave, vieux. Si Astoria a du Whisky-pur-feu, ce sera parfait.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre et ils sursautent. Ce n'est que Pansy Parkinson qui descend les escaliers.

**PANSY** : Alors le cadeau ?

**BLAISE** : C'est fait.

**THEODORE** : C'est parfait.

**PANSY** : Astoria vous a dit pour le Whisky-pur-feu ?

**THEODORE** : Non, Daphnée l'a dit à Blaise qui me l'a dit.

**PANSY **: Très bien, il a bien compris.

**BLAISE** : Pourquoi tu dis ça, toi ?

**PANSY** : Bah t'es quand même un peu niais quand elle est dans les parages. Mais c'est Daphnée, c'est normal.

Blaise Zabini commence à s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil en maugréant. Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson sont tellement occupés à se moquer de lui qu'ils n'entendent pas la personne qui entre dans la salle commune.

**DRACO** : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

**THEDORE** : … Cheminée …

**PANSY** : … Travail …

**BLAISE** : Euh … Rien.

Draco Malefoy jette un regard consterné à son ami. Puis il avise les livres que Pansy ne tient pas dans ses mains et le feu de cheminée qui n'est pas allumé.

**DRACO** : C'est les Aspics qui vous mettent dans des états pareils ? Faut arrêter de stresser, hein.

**THEODORE** : Ouais, je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu.

**PANSY** : Je vais aller à la bibliothèque.

**BLAISE** : Je … vais rester là. Je n'ai rien à faire.

**PANSY** : Révise !

**BLAISE** : Harpie ! C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, fais attention.

Draco Malefoy réprime un sourire et disparaît à la suite de Théodore Nott vers les dortoirs. Pansy Parkinson sort de la salle commune et Blaise Zabini reste seul. Daphnée Greengrass descend des escaliers en souriant.

**DAPHNEE** : T'es tout seul ?

**BLAISE** : Ouais.

**DAPHNEE** : Tout est prêt ?

**BLAISE** : Ouais.

**DAPHNEE** : Tu m'embrasses ?

**BLAISE** : Ouais. … Quoi ?

Daphnée Greengrass éclate de rire et on voit Pansy Parkinson qui rentre dans la salle, boudeuse. Daphnée Greengrass l'attend en bas des escaliers.

**BLAISE** : Je t'avais dit pour le couvre-feu.

**PANSY** : Va te coucher, gros malin.

Pansy Parkinson et Daphnée Greengrass montent. Blaise Zabini aussi.

_Les rideaux se ferment. _

Une ellipse de plusieurs heures est annoncée.

_Les rideaux s'ouvrent._

Astoria Greengrass, Daphnée Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson sont dans la salle commune, en pyjama. Elles serrent des bouteilles et un gâteau contre elles.

Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini arrivent en faisant léviter Draco Malefoy, endormi.

**PANSY, DAPHNEE, ASTORIA, BLAISE, THEODORE** : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAIRE !

Draco Malefoy se réveille en sursaut.

**PANSY** : Il est minuit. On est le cinq juin. On passe nos Aspics dans dix jours. Joyeux anniversaire mon chaton.

Tout le monde embrasse le chaton. Et Blaise Zabini débouche une bouteille. Astoria Greengrass coupe le gâteau et Théodore Nott remonte. Quand il revient, il tient un paquet grossièrement emballé.

Draco Malefoy l'ouvre.

**DRACO** : Oh, "Les Moldus pour les nuls." Vraiment, il ne fallait pas.

_Les rideaux se ferment._

* * *

><p>Voilààààà.<p>

Je sais, ça ne rime à rien, mais admirez le travail de mise en page.

Bon, c'est toujours cool de se faire réveiller à minuit pour avoir un cadeau pourri/blague/déjà-eu-l'année-d'avant.

Voilà. Bonne nuit mes petits. Je file me planquer sous ma couette.

Bises

Ermessende.


End file.
